Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) TV series: Kathleen
by tjournet
Summary: Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV Show Series


**Kathleen**

 **Kathleen is a new deutargonist in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She is the youngest sister of Bellissa, Fiorella, Italia, and Angela, adoptive daughter of Mei Michie. She is "The Childish one".**

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Kath, Kathie, K**

 **Weapon(s): Escrima sticks, Claws**

 **Powers:**

 **-Element of Light and Sound**

 **-Sonic Scream**

 **Team: Ninja Turtles**

 **Species: Human (formerly), Mutant Yellow Turkish Angora Kitty (currently)**

 **Family: Bellissa, Fiorellla, Italia, Angela (Older Sisters), Mistress Michie (Sensei/Adoptive Mother), Unknown Mother & Father (parents; deceased), Hoshi (Pet Skunk)**

 **Friends: Leonardo (best friend), Raphael (friend), Donatello (friend), Michelangelo (friend), April O'Neil (friend), Casey Jones (friend), Master Splinter (father figure/friend), Ice Cream Kitty (friend), Karai (friend), The Mighty Mutanimals (friends)**

 **Enemies: Miola, Shredder, & Villains **

**Age: 6**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Skin Color: Fair skin (formerly), Yellow (currently)**

 **Hair Color: Dirty Blonde (formerly), Yellow (currently)**

 **Voiced by: Ariel Winter**

 **Likes: Her family, her friends, having fun, training with Mistress Michie and Master Splinter, dancing, ballerina, Sweet treats**

 **Dislikes: Her family or friends in danger, staying in the dark, villains**

 **Appearance:**

 **As a Human:** **Kathleen was a young beautiful human little girl with fair skin and light green eyes. She has the shortest height of her sisters, and short medium dirty blonde hair. She wears a yellow tunic with a flower on it, wears pink leggings, a yellow hair bow, and she wears pink shoes.**

 **As a Mutant:** **Before she was mutated, Kathleen is a yellow mutant cat with baby blue eyes, yellow fur and a fluffy tail. Her hair is a ponytail wears a pink bow, she is slender, same height as in her previous form. She wears a pink collar and wristbands.**

 **Personality:**

 **Fun-loving, Childish, Caring, Naïve, Playful, Feisty, Happy, Brave, Truthful**

 **Abilities:**

 **Ninjitsu: Kathleen is a well skilled martial artist. She's not trained in some of martial art skills, and acts likes a real ninja.**

 **Enhanced Strength: Kathleen is not really strong like her sisters.**

 **Enhanced Speed: She can run very fast like her sisters.**

 **Stealth: Kathleen has stealth ability, able to hide and move in the shadows, like her sisters.**

 **Escrima Sticks: She uses the bamboo sticks to hit and blow poison darts at the enemies.**

 **Sonic Scream: She is a master of screaming, she screams very loud like the wild that breaks glasses and hurt the enemy's ear drums.**

 **Element of Light: Her light powers are very strong. It can light up so bright that will burn the enemy's eyes out.**

 **History:**

 **In 1996, Kathleen and her sisters** **were once normal human girls living in New York City with their father. Born with elemental powers given by the god of their birth. Lord Draag kidnapped her and her sisters setting their home down to the ground and killed their father. Lord Draag has putting experiments on them to take their powers but it didn't work on them. However, a white phoenix with colorful hair and feathers Michie attacked him and rescued the five sisters and raised them as her daughters and took them to her dojo, made a home there. In sixteen years, Michie trained them Ninjitsu skills and controlling their abilities. Kathleen and her sisters were feeling queasy they fallen to the ground unconscious of the experiments has transformed the sisters into mutant humanoid cats. A few more years have passed, Kathleen and her sisters meets the turtles and fallen in love with them.**

 **Description:**

 **Kathleen is the childish and encouraging one of the team and her sisters. She loves to play with her friends and family with a positive attitude, and loves to ballerina dance and train with her sisters, and the turtles.**

 **Trivia:**

 **-Kathleen is the baby out of the sisters.**

 **-She is mastered in Escrima, Intonjutsu, Screaming, Archery, Hand to Hand Combat, & Taijutsu.**

 **-Kathleen has a fear of staying in the dark alone when there's no one there.**

 **-She has Nyotophobia (fear of the dark).**

 **-Kathleen's main pillars are spirit & pillar.**

 **-Her power of scream is loud.**


End file.
